My Tiny Dancer
by lilalola
Summary: Tokio Hotel songfic from Bill's point of view. Lyrics from Tiny Dancer by Elton John. Read and Review please!


_Blue jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for the band…_

I had met her through a friend who was opening a clothing boutique and she had joined on to help with the appliqués. She was sitting in deep concentration in the corner of the room when I walked in, her skin glistening with sweat from the extremely un-air conditioned back room of the store. She wore a pair of jeans that must have been killer to wear, which I knew for sure when she suddenly stood up, grabbed some scissors, and turned them into shorts. I laughed and she looked up at me. I knew in that moment I needed to keep her with me...she could be a seamstress for my stage costumes. I didn't care what she was. I wanted her to be mine.

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man…_

Her dark eyes lit up in the reflection of the sun. We were on vacation with the whole band on a yacht and she stood at the front of the thing as if she commanded it. Come to think of it, her smile looked a little mischievous when she turned around. I followed her gaze and saw Georg walking towards her. They kissed happily. They were in love, they were newly engaged, and they were together. I left before the sight became too much. He was hers now.

_Ballerina, you must have seen her, dancing in the sand…_

I watched her graceful footsteps from my balcony. The way she moved with the light of dawn breaking between her gallivanting limbs was breathtaking, kicking up the sand with every motion of her limber body. She was beautiful, and she belonged to the wrong person.

_And now she's in me, always with me, Tiny Dancer in my hand…_

I couldn't get her out of my head. The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she existed was too much for me to handle. I wanted her and I couldn't have her. No matter how hard I tried. But she was always there, always inside of my head and my heard, my thoughts and my vision. In my head she was mine, to hold, to live with, her hands in mine, but she was engaged to Georg. She wasn't mine.

_Jesus freaks out in the street handing tickets out for God. Turning back, she just laughs. The boulevard is not that bad._

"I swear that if I hear one more of these ridiculous people ask me to buy a rosary I'm gonna buy one to choke them with." Georg complained as he glared at the people surrounding the beautiful church on the avenue we were walking down. She looked over her shoulder, her laughter sparkling.

"I think you need to learn to see the beauty in their efforts." She said to him. I snickered quietly. As always, she was right, yet she didn't seem to realize that I was the only one who agreed with her. But then she looked up me and grinned and I realized, maybe she did…

_Piano man, he makes a stand in the auditorium. Lookin on, she sings the songs, the words she knows, the tune she hums…_

I had had enough. Enough of looking at this beautiful creature and seeing her stuck with a man who wasn't enough for her and never would be. I was beyond caring about her being with me. I just wanted her to be with someone good for her. So, I took action during my piano solo that night and I dedicated the love song to her. It was a familiar one to her, one she knew all the words to, and when I looked up across the stage, I saw her mouthing the words behind the curtain as Georg stared angrily. I smiled and put more effort into the song. It wasn't about us anymore, it was about her freedom from him.

_But oh how it feels so real, lyin here with no one near, only you, and you can hear me as I say softly, slowly, hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today. _

We lay entangled on my bed, the lights from the highway just outside the window shining a hint of light on our heated bodies that had been warmed by the passions of her anger at me for ruining her relationship with Georg and my anger with her staying with him and our mutual happiness of our now confessed love. She was finally mine. "I love you." I whispered slowly for what must have been the trillionth time in the past two hours. Her eyelids fluttered open and she curled closer into my bare chest. "I love you too, Bill." She said before closing her brilliant orbs again. I tightened my grip on her. I didn't care about Georg, he would understand in time, I knew. I didn't care about the scandal this must have cause. I only cared about her. She was mine to take care of now. I had what I had wanted from the first time our eyes met, and now that I realized that it was not only what I wanted but also what I needed, I was never letting go.

_Blue jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for the band…._


End file.
